Suu's Conquest (CHAPTER 4 SOON)
by Ferscot
Summary: After watching the other girls bicker yet again, and getting a clear reminder that her Master must eventually choose one of them much to the dismay of the rest, Suu comes to the realization that her happy days could soon end. She must find a way to get every girl to share him, and thus keep the fun times going. Her solution? Molest every girl until they give in, one by one...
1. Suu's Decision

"I was here first, Darling belongs with me!" Miia shouted.

"Who arrived when is irrelevant; besides, I am far more suited to serve my Master." Cerea replied.

"He should be mine! Papi likes him the most!" Papi insisted.

"Your own feelings are equally irrelevant. All that you and Miia ever do is cause Master trouble!" Cerea shouted.

Suu quietly watched the argument from the sidelines. While she was in her usual appearance, thanks to a large supply of mineral water that Kimihito had purchased for her, she could constantly remain in a somewhat intelligent state and thus understood what was going on.

Overhearing another conversation, she drifted away to eavesdrop. It was her Master and Ms. Smith talking quietly. "I don't want you to feel pressured into making a decision before you're ready, but eventually you will have to choose one of them." Ms. Smith told him gently.

"I know that, I… I just need more time." He replied.

"That's fine, for now. Thanks for the coffee." She said, before walking out the door.

Kimihito noticed her standing there, "Hey Suu, everything okay?" Suu nodded.

"Right, well I'd better get started on dinner." He said, stretching and walking to the kitchen. Suu watched him work and started to ponder about the future. While her life before this was full of danger and uncertainty, here she had found a real home.

She loved living here, she loved helping Master, playing with Papi, tormenting Rachnee, and going on adventures with everyone. Eventually Master would have to pick one of them like Ms. Smith had said, but what would happen to her life here? Would everybody stay together? Would they all leave? Where would she go?

Suu mulled this over for the rest of the evening. She decided that she had to figure out a way to make everyone be willing to just share Master. Suu herself could barely understand why they didn't, since she'd never felt possessive of him or jealous of the others. " _If we all just shared him, then we could all stay together_." Suu thought. She just couldn't figure out how.

Late at night, Suu was wandering the house alone, still thinking. When she got to the living room, she decided to turn on the pretty box in front of the couch. Normally it was dark and quiet, but if she hit a button on it, it showed lots of moving pictures and made noises that she could sometimes understand.

The screen flickered on to show a very different program than what she had seen before. There was a man who liked six different girls, and they all wanted him for themselves. He tried to convince them to just share him but they refused.

In the next scene, the man went to one of the girl's houses and started to get naked with her. Suu had some idea of what this was; Mero had once explained it to her. They were having 'sex'. During this sex, when the man was behind her and she was bent over, he told her that she should just share him with the other girls.

She began to object but he started thrusting really hard so she couldn't talk. The man continued having sex with her for a long while, in several other positions, until finally she gave in and agreed. He left her house and went to the five other girls, convincing them in similar ways, one by one. In a big scene at the end, they all got together at his house and had sex with him and each other, all agreeing to stay together and share him.

Suu watched every second of this intently, learning all she could. She realized that what she had done several times to her housemates, wasn't really that different from sex. In fact, she believed that she was capable of doing far more than that man could. Turning off the pretty box and thinking, Suu hatched the beginnings of a plan… one that would begin with her favourite target.


	2. Spider Dance

Rachnee climbed up to her attic room in the evening. She had noticed a few small rips in her clothing, and wanted to repair them before going to sleep. Stripping naked, she got to work, never noticing the quiet blob that watched her from the shadows.

Suu quietly crept closer and, once well within range, suddenly pounced on Rachnee, wrapping herself around her target's body. "Wha! Suu? Get off of me!" Suu quickly engulfed Rachnee's torso, and then held her in place to begin. First she cupped Rachnee's breasts, massaging and kneading them. "Aaah, stop it Suu!" Suu took her time, teasing Rachnee's nipples before gently sucking on them both; provoking a series of gasps and moans.

Suu sent down slimy tentacles to massage and stroke the various erogenous zones of Rachnee's body. Finding them was easy for Suu. She simply placed her antenna onto Rachnee's head and read her mind, so that every time she stroked anything sensitive, she would know to continue working on that spot.

Rachnee's immediate thoughts had been simply, " _Not again!"_ as she had endured Suu's advances more times than she liked to admit. Now though, Rachnee was getting worried. Usually an assault by Suu was clumsy and short, quickly bringing a girl to a single forced climax before Suu would lose interest and leave. This time however was clearly different. Suu had been gently teasing her breasts and massaging her body for ten minutes now, and still hadn't gone near her now aching pussy.

Suu sensed that Rachnee was ready for more, and whispered into her ear, "What do you want me to do to your pussy?" Remembering the line from the porn film she'd seen. Rachnee gasped in surprise and fear, before saying, "Nothing! Get off of me!" " _I don't want her to do anything to me!"_ Rachnee thought.

Suu continued, "If you didn't have a choice, what would you want?" Rachnee replied hotly, "I said nothing!" While Rachnee had full control over what she said, she couldn't hide her thoughts from Suu. " _But if I didn't have a choice, then I'd want her to gently caress my lips, leaving my clit alone for now, before sliding a big slimy pseudo-cock into my pussy, fucking very slowly to tease me even further._ " Suu was happy to oblige, penetrating her before tormenting her with a slow pace.

" _The shape isn't quite right. I want it thicker and deeper, with a slight curve._ " Suu morphed her tentacle until Rachnee's mind confirmed that she had the perfect fit. Rachnee unintelligibly whimpered and moaned, only able to form clear words in her thoughts.

After a while, Rachnee thought, " _Enough teasing! Ravage me, now!_ "

Suu sped up, slamming her cock into Rachnee fast and hard. Rachnee's moans were becoming screams, so Suu began to kiss her, muffling her with her lips, then formed a small, firm tendril to hold in her mouth as a pacifier. " _Harder, Harder! I'm going to cum, fuck me Harder!_ " Suu fucked her at full force, swelling her cock wider for greater impact.

At the same instant as Rachnee's climax, Suu drove her cock in all the way and shot an enormous amount of 'cum' into her womb. Her orgasm was so strong, that with Suu linked into her mind, Suu felt as if she was having one as well. An experience she greatly enjoyed. After it faded, Suu continued to thrust into Rachnee's warm pussy, forming small bumps all over her shaft to increase the effect. " _The bumps feel great, but I wish they were larger, with some on the tip._ "

After they had changed, Rachnee began to suspect something. Suu had been fucking her as if she knew exactly how she wanted it… and maybe she did. Rachnee decided to test the theory with something that she had secretly enjoyed. " _I'd love it if Suu poured more of her cum into me right now._ " Suu pressed her tip against Rachnee's cervix and spurted cum into her womb again, before continuing to fuck her at a steady pace.

" _Oh damn it, it's true! Suu, get out of my head! At least take this thing out of my mouth so I can speak with you._ " Suu stared at her for a moment. Realizing what probably concerned Suu, Rachnee focused and thought, " _I promise not to cry for help._ "

Suu smiled and pulled her tentacle out from Rachnee's mouth, she did continue to slowly fuck her though. "Why are you doing this? You've never gone this far before." Suu decided that it would be easier to show her.

Suu transmitted a series of sounds, images and ideas into Rachnee's mind. There were the girls' arguments over who should be Kimihito's wife, Ms. Smith reminding him that one day he'll have to choose, Suu's fears over the future, and then the basic plot of the porn film that she had seen the previous night.

"You know it's hard to focus with you thrusting into me like that." Rachnee snapped. Suu pouted, but stopped while fully inside her. Sorting it all out, Rachnee realized what Suu was trying to do. "So you want to keep us all together by sexually dominating us, one after another, until we all agree to share him?" Suu nodded.

Rachnee pondered this. The girls were all pretty sexually pent up after all, and while she wouldn't admit it, Rachnee had similar concerns about what would happen to her when the big decision was made.

"So why go after me first?" Suu sent Rachnee memories of the other girls tied up in her silk, often in vulnerable positions. "You want my help to conquer them?" Suu nodded again. "Well… I suppose that could be pretty fun, and I'm open to sharing him with the others." Rachnee said. " _Especially if I get to see her take down the Centaur._ "

Rachnee sighed, "Okay, I'll help you." Suu smiled in response. Suddenly, Suu leaned in close and repeated an earlier question, "What do you want me to do to your pussy?" Rachnee responded with, "Huh?" While her lewd mind thought, " _You haven't worked on my clit yet, so I'd want you tease and suck it while you continue to ravish me… Oh crap._ " Once again, Suu was happy to oblige.

The next morning, Suu strolled out of the attic with her first conquest complete, and a new target in mind.


	3. Under the Sea

Mero wheeled herself into her room in her chair. Her skin had been drying out a bit and she wanted some time to herself. The surface world was always fascinating, but only underwater could a Mermaid truly feel comfortable.

Locking the wheels to hold it in place, she braced herself and leapt out of her chair into the pool. As the water enveloped her, she noticed something odd about it. It seemed too thick, even slimy, and most distressing she couldn't breathe. Fighting her way deeper, she suddenly broke through the thick barrier into salt water, and turned around to examine what she had passed through. In this case however, it was a 'whom'.

Suu's face was right in front of her inside the pool. Mero glanced around and saw that Suu had absorbed most of the water in the pool into her body, leaving only a small area at the bottom for Mero to stay in. "Suu, what are you doing?" Suddenly, long tentacles surrounded Mero and wrapped themselves around her, holding her in place.

Suu's body closed in on Mero, though still leaving plenty of water to breathe, and she placed her antennae onto her head to begin reading her thoughts. The tentacles threw off her bikini top and began to gently rub and caress her breasts. "Aaah! Suu, s-stop that!" Two small tentacles began to tease her nipples, and then each formed a small bowl shape to gently suck.

Escape seemed to be impossible, at least until help arrived, so Mero could only endure Suu's efforts as best she could. Despite her wishes however, Mero soon found herself getting hot and aroused, now quietly moaning from the torment. As she continued to try and get a hold of herself, she felt another tentacle rub against her pussy, shocking her whole body from the sensation.

A new large tentacle began to prod and tease her entrance. It penetrated her with just the tip, and then slowly slid in deeper. Mero was speechless, stunned from the feeling of being penetrated as it slowly started fucking her. The feeling was strange and invasive, pleasurable too though for there was no denying that, but its position was a bit uncomfortable. " _If Suu's pseudo-cock was a bit slimmer and was curved a certain way, then that would be perfect._ " No sooner had she considered this that the tentacle reshaped itself to exactly what she wanted.

Soon, Suu sensed that Mero was nearing her climax, and she sped up to increase its impact. Mero tried to endure once again, but there was no stopping Suu. Held back for as long as possible, Mero's orgasm rippled through her body with such impact that she nearly passed out. Through her antennae, Suu was able to feel every sensation of pleasure as if she was experiencing it herself, and relished the way it filled her.

When she felt Mero come back down to earth, Suu continued to relentlessly plough into her. Mero glanced over at the glowing underwater clock she kept in her tank. It was 6:30pm. " _Young sir usually comes to the door to call me down for dinner at 7:00. I only have to endure this for another 30 min and he'll surely come and save me." Looking down at herself and what Suu was doing to her, Mero didn't really want anyone to see her like this, especially him, but she didn't have a choice._ _"Just a little longer Mero… just a little… longer…"_

30 minutes felt like an eternity, but at long last it was 7pm. Any minute now, Young Sir would knock and call out to her. If he didn't hear an answer for a while, surely he would walk in and find her. Faint and recovering from yet another climax, Mero waited on bated breath for her saviour. Five minutes passed without a sound, and just as Mero was wondering if he would ever come, *Knock Knock*.

"Mero? It's dinner time!" Kimihito called.

 _"_ _I'm saved!"_ Mero thought. However, Suu had other plans. Mero watched as a life size fake of herself formed from Suu on the surface of the pool. As strange as that was, it was even worse when it spoke. "Ah, Young Sir! I was wondering when you'd come by."

Kimihito unaware of the trick replied, "Well dinner's ready now. Do you want my help in coming down?"

The fake spoke again, "Ah, Young Sir, I'm afraid that I'm not feeling very well."

He replied, sounding concerned, "Are you sick? Do you want me to help you?

"It would be best for you to keep your distance for now; you remember the issue of cross species disease, yes? I have felt this same condition before. Tis' like the mermaid equivalent of a cold. A day or two of rest and I will be fine." The fake continued.

"Ah, that makes sense. I'll leave your food just inside the door then, alright?" Kimihito said.

"That would be perfect, thank you Young Sir." The clone said before falling apart.

After he placed the tray of food in the room and left, Suu snagged it and force fed Mero piece by piece. When Mero had finished it all, she watched in horror as Suu snaked one long tentacle out of the water, and switched off the lights. Mero and Suu were plunged into complete darkness, and Suu continued her assault.

…

After spending hours, days, perhaps weeks in a dark prison of orgasmic pleasure, for she could no longer tell just how long, she felt Suu haul her out of the water. Had she been given such a chance earlier Mero would have screamed for help, but she was far beyond planning any escape now. Mentally and physically drained, she had long since given in to Suu's will, and was barely aware of the sound of clicking footsteps nearby.

A voice spoke from just behind her ear, "Do you know what the greatest tragedy is?" Some tiny portion of her brain that was yet functional recognized the voice, it was Rachnee. "To share the one you love most with others, never quite having him all to yourself. No matter how much love and affection you shower upon him, no matter how dedicated you are, no matter how sweet your time with him may be, you will know that after your night with him is over… it is someone else's turn." Her words poured into Mero's mind unchecked, unopposed.

"However, there is also a kind of bliss in this scenario. No matter what occurs, he will never grow tired of you. With such little time together, every moment alone is cherished all the more." Mero's numbed mind was easily drawn to the idea. "Besides, is this not what he wants?

"He is constantly torn between us all, harassed by the trouble some of us cause as we compete for his affection. After all the kindness he has shown us, the least that we could do for him is endure the tragedy of sharing him equally between us all, and allow him to enjoy each of us in turn." Mero weakly nodded, now fully convinced.

Suu gently lowered Mero into the water for some much needed rest, and then followed Rachnee out of the room. Suu tapped Rachnee on the shoulder to get her attention. "Who is next?" Suu said. Rachnee replied, "Next, we take the Centaur."


End file.
